


Fitting In

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone had to help the girl with her uniform, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or any recognizable characters  
> Non/Self-Beta'd, all mistakes, OOCness and bad writing are mine

It wasn’t easy for Shiemi, fitting in. 

Not with cram school expectations: the senseis didn’t approve of her nicknames for plants even if she knew exactly what she was talking about.

Not with her classmates: they saw her as weird and a pushover. Sure, she’d proven a worthy ally during their drill in the Okumura’s dorm, but that didn’t mean she suddenly understood how to socialize.

Apparently, she didn’t  _ fit in _ her uniform either. The day at the theme park had ended pretty well for the little ghost boy but she spent the day a bit too aware of how  _ tight _ her shirt felt. The rest of her brain had hushed the voice noticing the looks she got. It was nothing though, really, and the discomfort, she could get over it. She’d do what she’d always done, keep going, make it through on her own. 

 

Had she been any deeper in her own thoughts (and homework,) Shiemi wouldn’t have noticed the knock at the door. She was a little puzzled but warm as ever when she greeted Paku. 

“Hi there,” Paku said, almost shyly, she held up a bag in front of herself.

“I brought a few things.”

Shiemi beamed and let her in. For a relatively quiet girl, (from what Shiemi had seen,) Paku seemed to do most of the talking at first, which meant they had a couple of awkward minutes.

“I brought a larger shirt and a couple different bras,” Paku said, swallowing and forcing out the second half of her sentence. She didn’t seem terribly bashful but maybe unsure. They were friends, sort of, right? Did friends talk about bras?

 

“I brought a tape measurer too,” she added, “I don’t really know what size you are but when Izumo mentioned how uncomfortable you seemed-” Paku stopped and smiled sympathetically. 

Shiemi’s face was flushed pink already, she hadn’t managed to respond at all yet.

“Well, here,” Paku held out the bag, “try these on and tell me what fits best. Maybe we can go shopping together soon or something?”

Shiemi’s smile was a return of her warmth, it warmed Paku’s face as well. 

“Yes, I’d like that.”

 


End file.
